


[Podfic] Make Me an Offer

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Nero Wolfe prequel. Archie needs a job. Wolfe is going to give him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Make Me an Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make Me An Offer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454) by [stewardess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess). 



**Length** : 18min 57sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Make%20Me%20an%20Offer.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/make-me-offer) (follow link to page and download .zip file).

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange of 2012.


End file.
